


Ne pars pas

by dragonrey



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thiam, aria is theo's sister
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonrey/pseuds/dragonrey
Summary: Un dieu celte arrive à Beacon Hills. C'est peut-être pour Theo l'occasion de se rendre à quel point il tient à Liam...





	Ne pars pas

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier Thiam ^^ J'aime tellement ce ship<3  
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

Theo courait. Il courait souvent dans ses rêves. Ses cauchemars plutôt. Mais cette fois, au lieu de fuir la chose qui le poursuivait, il courait désespérément à sa recherche dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il courait en suivant le voix qui criait son nom.  
Il tourna au coin d'un couloir et les aperçut ; une forme noire vaguement humaine et un jeune homme acculé contre le mur. Il accéléra mais le couloir semblait s'allonger au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.  
La forme noire s'était précisée et on voyait maintenant distinctement le visage blême d'une jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux noirs et mouillés tombait sur ses épaules.  
La chimère cria et la fille se retourna vers lui ; elle avait un grand trou noir dans la poitrine. On pouvait voir ses côtes brisées couvertes de sang séché. Elle eu un sourire cruelle avant de se retourner vers le jeune homme toujours plaqué contre le mur. Elle plongea la main dans sa poitrine et arracha son cœur.  
Un filet de sang coula de la bouche de Liam et il s'écroula sur le sol de l'hôpital, le cri de Theo résonnant pour la dernière fois dans ses oreilles. 

 

Theo se releva brusquement dan son lit. Il haletait comme si il venait en effet de courir une longue distance et était couvert de sueur.

-Theo ? Ça va ? Demanda une voix timide derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête ; Aria se tenait sur la seuil de la porte, enveloppée dans un plaid. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et tenta de contrôler sa respiration. 

-Oui, je... J'ai fait un cauchemar.  
-Je t'ai entendu crier alors, je suis venue voir, hasarda t-elle.

Elle traversa la pièce et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Theo, depuis que tu vis ici, il n'y a pas eu une nuit où tu n'as pas fait de cauchemars. Si c'est à propos de Sarah...

Il se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Aria. Il se mordit la lèvre ; cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était là et pourtant sa sœur sursautait à chaque mouvement brusque de sa part. Il savait qu'emménager chez Aria serait difficile mais la promesse d'un lit et d'une douche l'avait décidé à garer sa voiture devant l'appartement de sa sœur aînée.  
Il soupira et attrapa sa veste pour sortir de la chambre mais Aria l'attrapa par le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. 

-Eh reste ici !  
-Pourquoi ? Tu as clairement peur de moi. Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée.  
-Tu préfères dormir dans ta voiture peut-être ?  
-Il vaudrait peut-être mieux ! S'exclama t-il.  
-C'est ridicule Theo. Ne prétend pas que je ne veux pas que tu sois ici alors que c'est toi qui ne veux pas. Tu as besoin de moi pour surmonter ça.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire le deuil de quelqu'un que j'ai tué ! Être ici ne fait que me rappeler ce qui s'est passé ! Tu lui ressembles tellement...

Il se laissa tomber au sol, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Aria s’agenouilla à côté de lui.

-On en a déjà parlé Theo. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je sais que tu as changé. Tu as donné ta vie pou ta meute et tu as été suffisamment puni.

La chimère releva les yeux vers elle ; elle souriait et son regard était sincère. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il posa sa tête sur son épaule, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

 

Liam était chez Mason. Une fois de plus, l'ancienne Bête avait trouvé son meilleur ami errant sur le terrain de lacrosse, soi-disant pour s'entraîner. Depuis que Hayden avait déménagé, le bêta déprimait et passait son temps à contempler son téléphone dans l'attente d'un appel de la jeune fille. Appel qui n'arrivait évidemment pas, Hayden ayant clairement déclaré qu'elle voulait couper les ponts avec tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin de Beacon Hills.  
Liam était reconnaissant envers son ami de tenter de l'aider mais il était convaincu que cela ne servait à rien. Son plus gros problème était surtout qu'il n'était pas réellement triste ; à force de tenter de s'en convaincre il jouait de mieux en mieux le jeu mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne ressentait pas le même vide qu'il avait ressenti quand Hayden était morte. Il avait l'impression que ce vide était comblé par quelque chose ou peut-être quelqu'un d'autre mais il n'arrivait pas à définir qui.  
Il était allongé sur le lit de son ami tandis que celui-ci était au téléphone avec Corey, parti en vacances.  
Quand son téléphone sonna il se précipita dessus, tentant d'espérer un appel d'Hayden. Il resta indifférent quand le nom de Scott s'afficha sur l'écran. 

-Liam ? Dit la voix de Scott. Appelle Mason et venez tous les deux à la clinique, réunion d'urgence de la meute.  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Viens c'est tout. Je t'expliquerai là-bas.

Liam soupira et alla arracher le téléphone des mains de Mason avant d'attraper sa veste et de sortir de la maison, suivi par son meilleur ami dépité.

 

Theo entra dans la clinique en traînant des pieds. Les autres membres de la meute étaient déjà tous là ainsi que Deaton. Il interrogea Scott du regard en voyant le corps étendu sur la table métallique.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est là, dit l'alpha sur un ton de reproche, je vais vous expliquer la présence de ce charmant cadavre.

Le cou de l'homme était cerclé d'une profonde marque rouge et sanguinolente et une marque en forme de hache était gravé dans sa chair.

-Malia l'a trouvé ce matin dans la forêt, pendu à un arbre.  
-Le symbole sur son torse est celui du dieu Esus, le coupa Deaton.  
-C'est qui ça encore ? Demanda Liam

Theo le regarda du coin de l’œil. Il avait l'air fatigué et énervé. Les souvenirs de son cauchemar remontèrent en lui et il baissa les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce passage avec Aria. Il s'était rapproché de Liam depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie à deux reprises mais rien n'expliquait sa présence dans ce rêve.  
Le vétérinaire repris, stoppant ses pensées :

-C'est un dieu celte. Pas le plus sympa de tous si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Disons que beaucoup de sang à coulé à cause de lui.  
-Pour ses sacrifices on pendait ses victimes à des chênes, dit Mason en se rapprochant pour examiner le cadavre. Intense, murmura t-il  
-Heu en effet, dit Deaton. Enfin bon, on a un dieu qui s'amuse à faire des sacrifices humains et ça je sais pas trop si c'est intense. Il est connu sous beaucoup de formes différentes. Des fois accompagné d'un taureau, le plus souvent d'un sanglier, il peut être cruel mais c'est aussi le Dieu de la végétation et il peut donc être bénéfique. Je crois que là il est plus sous sa forme cruelle.  
-Comment on va le trouver ?  
-Je pense qu'il s'est intégré dans la ville. Sûrement au lycée d'ailleurs. Il doit pouvoir se transformer en humain quand il n'a pas sa forme de sanglier ou de taureau.  
-Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on cherche un sanglier-garou ? Demanda Malia.  
-On peut dire ça comme ça, marmonna Deaton.

 

Quand ils ressortirent de la clinique, chacun avait pour mission de rechercher un sanglier-garou. Ils devaient surveiller les élèves du lycée pour savoir si le dieu se cachait parmi eux.  
Theo s’apprêtait à renter chez lui ( enfin chez Aria) quand une voix l'appela. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître Liam : 

-Theo ! Attends !

Le cœur de la chimère fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il pria pour que Liam ne l'ait pas entendu. Il se retourna et regarda le jeune homme. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard bleu du loup et il détourna vite le regard. 

-J'ai appris que t'avais emménagé chez ta sœur... Aria c'est ça ? Ça se passe bien ?  
-Oui ça fait quelques semaines que je suis chez elle. Avant je dormais dans ma voiture...  
-Scott m'a raconté. Tu sais tu aurais pu aller voir n'importe lequel d'entre nous, on t'aurait aidé.  
-Je sais, c'est juste que... Enfin je n'étais pas sûr que vous m'aviez vraiment pardonné, même après la Chasse Sauvage.  
-Eh bien maintenant tu sais que si. Et je sens que quelque chose te tracasse, alors si tu veux en parler ou quoi... Tu peux venir chez moi quand tu veux.

 

Theo ordonna à son cœur de se calmer et acquiesça, l'air surpris. Liam lui proposait d'aller chez lui ? Lui qui croyait encore que le loup le détestait... Ça n'allait sûrement pas arranger ses cauchemars. Ni le fait que son cœur s'emballait dès qu'il voyait le jeune bêta... 

 

Liam s'éloigna de Theo après lui avoir donner rendez-vous au lycée le lendemain. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Il venait d'inviter chez lui la personne qui l'avait manipulé jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de tuer son propre alpha ! Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait fait ça et plus il y repensait plus il se disait que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée de se retrouver seul avec Theo. Surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu le cœur de la chimère s'emballer quand il l'avait appeler...  
Il rentra avec Mason écoutant vaguement ce qu'il lui disait à propos de ce fameux sanglier-garou.

Theo retourna chez Aria. Celle-ci l'attendait pour manger. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, ignorant son regard interrogateur.

-Qui est Liam ? Finit-elle par lui demander.  
-Hein ? Où t'as entendu ce nom ?  
-Tu l'as crié cette nuit avant de te réveiller.

Theo détourna le regard. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné, mais comme Aria ne lui en avait pas parlé dans la nuit il pensait qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu...

-C'est un loup de la meute, répondit-il.

Sa sœur haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas. Il l'aida à débarrasser et il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce quand elle reprit la parole :

-Pourquoi tu rêves de lui ? Et pourquoi Sarah lui fais du mal ?

Le sang de Theo se glaça. Il se retourna vers Aria qui le regardait. Sa ressemblance avec Sarah le frappa de plein fouet ; avec ses cheveux noirs, son visage pâle et ses yeux gris, les deux sœurs se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, ok ? Je n'en sais rien.

C'était la pure vérité. Il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi, au lieu de le tuer lui, sa sœur s'était attaquée à Liam. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux malgré lui et il tourna les talons avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 

Liam était assis à la cafétéria avec la meute. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de surveiller la porte, espérant voir Theo apparaître. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée et d'après Scott, la chimère n'était pas venue en cours.  
Il finit de manger sans que Theo apparaisse. Il partit à l'entraînement avec Scott, qui était désormais assistant coach. Liam avait pris sa place de capitaine dans l'équipe mais il y avait des nouveaux joueurs qu'il ne connaissait pas et la plupart n'étaient même pas dans sa classe.

Scott les sépara en deux équipes pour faire un match amical et ils commencèrent à jouer.  
Liam était suffisamment doué naturellement pour jouer sans utiliser ses sens de loup. Il s'en servait seulement quand son équipe perdait dans des matchs importants.  
Il courrait vers le but quand un des joueurs le percuta avec une force surnaturelle. Il vola dans les airs avant de retomber violemment, le souffle coupé. Quand il eut repris ses esprits, il vit le joueur qui l'avait percuté lui adressé un sourire moqueur. Il sentit ses yeux virer au jaune et serra les poings, sentant ses griffes à travers ses gants. Il se leva et courut vers les vestiaires sans un regard pour Scott qui avait commencé à s'approcher de lui.

Il claqua la porte et se débarrassa de son équipement avant de se traîner jusqu'aux douches et d'allumer l'eau. Il regarda l'eau autour de lui devenir rouge à cause du sang qui coulait de ses mains déchiquetées par ses griffes. Il aperçut soudain une silhouette à travers les gouttes d'eau et reconnut la voix de Theo qui l'appelait. Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui et il oublia que la chimère avait sauvé sa vie et Beacon Hills, qu'ils étaient désormais amis. Il ne vit plus que le monstre qui l'avait manipulé et il se jeta sur lui dans un rugissement.

 

Theo fut projeté contre le mur et ressentit une douleur fulgurante à l'épaule. Il poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur. 

-Liam ! Arrête !  
Le loup-garou lui répondit par un grognement et lui griffa violemment la joue. La chimère s'effondra à terre et Liam lui donna un coup de pied.

-Le soleil...marmonna la chimère.

Liam le frappa de nouveau.

-La lune... continua t-il

Le loup s'arrêta et le regarda. Il sera les poings, laissant son sang couler.

-La vérité... termina Theo dans un souffle.  
-Les trois choses qui ne peuvent pas rester cachées longtemps, ajouta Liam en grognant.

Ses yeux repassèrent à leur bleu habituel. Theo le regarda, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes puis Scott entra dans la pièce en courant et tout devint noir autour de Theo.

 

Ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Deaton à la fin des cours. Theo avait guéri et Liam n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis l'incident.

-Alors le gars qui t'a percuté... dit Mason.  
-Ward, le numéro 66, le coupa Scott.  
-Il n'était pas humain ?  
-Non je ne pense pas,répondit enfin Liam. Il était trop fort.  
-Donc ce … Ward, serait Esus ?  
-C'est possible, dit Scott.  
-Il n'y aurait pas un moyen d'en être sûr ? Intervint Malia.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Deaton, attendant une réponse.

-Si Esus est là c'est à cause du Nemeton. Certaines légendes disent que Esus voulait abattre l'arbre de la Vie pour libérer la déesse-Mère. Je pense qu'il a besoin de plus de puissance pour faire ça et il a besoin de sacrifices.  
-Ça veut dire que si on ne fait rien on va se retrouver avec une déesse deux fois plus puissante sur les bras ?  
-Exactement. Suivez ce Ward et essayer de le prendre sur le fait. Il faut l'empêcher de faire d'autres sacrifices sinon il libérera la déesse-Mère.

Ils se regardèrent tous d'un air grave et ressortirent de la clinique. 

 

Scott avait instauré un système de roulement pour surveiller le présumé Esus et s'assurer qu'il ne sorte pas de chez lui. Theo devait y aller de minuit jusqu'à 2 heures du matin pour prendre la relève de Malia.  
En attendant son tour de garde il retourna chez Aria pour finir de récupérer de ses blessures. Celle-ci était assise dans le salon entrain de regarder un film en noir et blanc. Elle se retourna quand il arriva et un air inquiet s'inscrit sur son visage.

-Alors de un pourquoi tu portes un t-shirt de lacrosse qui n'est pas à toi et de deux, pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a du sang sur ton pantalon ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Theo soupira et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

-Longue histoire, dit-il.

Aria le regarda, hésitant à lui poser plus de questions. Elle détourna finalement la tête et Theo soupira intérieurement de soulagement ; il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui s'était passé avec qui que ce soit et surtout pas avec Aria.  
Il dormit quelques heures avant d'être réveillé au milieu d'un cauchemar par la sonnerie de son réveil. Il se leva et se rendit devant la maison de Ward. Il aperçut Malia assise dans sa voiture et lui fit des appels de phare pour lui montrer sa présence. Il la vit se retourner puis elle démarra et ses phares s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaître. Il se demanda comment elle pouvait conduire avant de se souvenir que depuis qu'elle avait affronté sa mère son problème était résolu.  
Une demi-heure passa sans que rien n'arrive quand la portière passager s'ouvrit soudain. Theo sursauta et sortit ses griffes avant de reconnaître Liam. Ce dernier se glissa dans la voiture et referma la portière, sans un regard pour la chimère.

-Qu'est ce tu fous là ? Lui demanda Theo  
-Je suis venu te voir.  
-Pour me déchiqueter une nouvelle fois ? Tu peux tout de suite repartir.  
-En fait j'étais venu m'excuser mais apparemment tu ne mérites pas mes excuses.  
-Qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de tes excuses ? Qui soit dit en passant, ne seront sans doute pas très sincère.

Liam se renfrogna et rouvrit la portière.

-Puisque c'est comme ça je m'en vais, dit-il.  
-Bien.  
-Bien.

Theo le regarda sortir de sa voiture et refermer la portière. Il vit le jeune homme commencer à s'éloigner et, se maudissant intérieurement , il baissa sa vitre et sortit la tête à l'extérieur.

-Reviens imbécile, tu vas pas rentrer à pied chez toi alors que c'est la nuit. Ça m'embêterait d'être viré de la meute parce qu'on a retrouvé ton cadavre pendu à un arbre, lui cria t-il.

Liam se retourna et revint vers la voiture. Il se pencha vers la vitre, faisant briller ses yeux jaunes. 

-Ça veut dire que tu acceptes mes humbles excuses ?  
-Oui, monte dans la voiture maintenant, soupira la chimère.

Le loup remonta en voiture avec un sourire satisfait. Theo ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les battements de son cœur, sursautant de nouveau quand Liam se redressa brusquement à côté de lui.

-Liam !  
-Chuut ! Il sort de chez lui ! Murmura le loup.

Il ouvrit doucement la portière et se glissa à l'extérieur.

-Liam ! Revient tout de suite !

Le bêta ne l'écouta pas et commença à suivre Ward, disparaissant bientôt dans la pénombre. Theo marmonna quelques insultes à l'intention du loup puis sortit à son tour de sa voiture. Il avait déjà perdu Liam de vue et se fiait uniquement à l'odeur du bêta. Il arriva bientôt à la forêt et continua à suivre l'odeur de Liam.  
Il courrait à travers les arbres quand il sentit soudain le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il tomba sur quelque chose de vivant qui grogna et le repoussa violemment.

-Fais gaffe, grogna Liam.  
-Qu'est ce tu fous là-dedans ? Marmonna Theo, encore étourdi par sa chute.  
-La même chose que toi, j'imagine. Bon pousse-toi et fais moi la courte échelle pour sortir.

 

Theo obéit et Liam fut bientôt sorti du trou. Il tendit la main à la chimère, mais fut soudain tiré en arrière et sentit des griffes s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il hurla et fit volte-face pour voir son adversaire. On reconnaissait à peine le visage de Ward ; deux défenses sortaient de sa bouche, ses mains avaient des griffes et ses pieds des sortes de sabots fendues en leur milieu. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés dans sa tête et ils brillaient d'un orange vif.  
Liam se transforma et se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent au sol en se griffant l'un l'autre. Ils tombèrent dans une sorte de clairière où Liam aperçut un corps pendu à un arbre. Il se releva et se jeta de nouveau sur Esus, qui lui balança un coup de sabot dans la poitrine. Liam fut projeté en arrière et sentit plusieurs de ses côtes se briser sous le choc. Il poussa un gémissement et se redressa péniblement. Le Dieu le frappa encore, sans que Liam puisse lui donner le moindre coup.  
Le sang coulait à flots d'un plaie sur sa tête et sa vision se brouillait. Il entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom et il aperçut la silhouette de Theo dans un brouillard teinté de rouge. Puis Esus le frappa une dernière fois et la douleur disparut avant que tout devienne noir autour de lui.

 

Theo vit la tête de Liam retomber sur le sol. Une vague de tristesse et de rage le traversa comme un choc électrique. Il tomba à genoux, tremblant de colère, regardant sans vraiment le voir le dieu derrière le corps de Liam. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur jaune et il sortit ses griffes. Il se releva et grogna en dévoilant ses crocs. Il se jeta sur Esus, sa rage décuplant ses forces. La chimère le frappa avant que le dieu puisse réagir, l'envoyant contre un arbre. Theo fut à sa hauteur avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se relever et il le griffa violemment au visage. Il continua à le frapper sans se soucier des coups que lui-même recevait, ni du sang qui coulait de ses plaies.

Un coup plus fort que les autres l'étourdit mais il aperçut le corps de Liam à quelques mètres de lui et dans un rugissement de rage, il prit le dieu à la gorge et lui brisa la nuque. Les yeux d'Esus se révulsèrent et il tomba à terre. Theo regarda son corps secoué de spasmes puis se retourna et se laissa tomber à côté de Liam. Il prit son bras mais Liam ne ressentait aucune douleur désormais. Un sanglot le secoua et toute sa colère le quitta, le laissant seul avec sa tristesse. La douleur qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures et il ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, se mêlant à son sang.

Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il était resté agenouillé prés du corps de Liam. Il entendit à peine Scott et les autres arriver dans la clairière. Il ignora le hurlement de Scott et ne bougea pas quand des mains le prirent par les épaules. Il se débattit un peu quand on tenta de l'éloigner du corps de Liam mais finit par se laisser faire quand il vit Mason secoué de sanglots. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il était dans une voiture puis il entendit la voix d'Aria mais sa tête commençait à tourner à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il ne lutta pas plus longtemps et s'évanouit.

 

 

Theo ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il se releva dans son lit et grimaça de douleur. En un instant, tous les événements de la nuit lui revinrent. Il se plia en deux et contrôla sa respiration, tentant de maîtriser ses larmes.  
Aria frappa à la porte ouverte et entra avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais... Je suis désolée.

Theo releva la tête et la regarda.

-Il n'y a pas de raison d'être désolée. Il sera bientôt de retour.  
-Theo...  
-Non ! Je vais le ramener ! Je trouverais un moyen, peu importe ce que je dois faire.  
-Mais Theo... Tu ne peux pas...  
-Si, je peux ! Il y a forcément un moyen et je le trouverais.

Il se leva en se retenant de grimacer de douleur et enfila une veste avant de sortir de la maison. Il se mit à courir vers la forêt, laissant ses pas le porter jusqu'à la clairière.

Il s'arrêta en son centre, à peine essoufflé et regarda les feuilles tournoyer autour de lui avant de se poser sur celles au sol, encore couvertes de sang. La tristesse fit place à la colère, colère contre Esus, contre Liam qui ne l'avait pas écouté, contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver et encore contre lui pour juste ressentir tout ça, lui qui c'était promis de ne jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un. Lui qui était censé être un tueur impitoyable. Lui qui avait fait tant de mal. Pourquoi était-ce à son tour de souffrir ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il était faible ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment important désormais ? Est-ce que Liam n'était pas finalement ce qui maintenait le peu d'humanité qu'il avait ? 

Tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne pouvait se résigner sans rien faire ; il trouverait un moyen de ramener Liam, même au prix de sa vie. Ils s'étaient dit une fois qu'ils ne mourraient pas l'un pour l'autre. Il était temps de rompre ce pacte puisqu'ils n'avaient pas pu combattre ensemble.  
Quand Theo quitta la clairière, il savait que cette décision lui apportait plus de pouvoir qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en avoir.

 

-OÙ EST-IL ?!

La chimère entra dans la clinique de Deaton en claquant la porte. Il était allé à la morgue, au cimetière, partout, mais il n'avait pas trouvé le corps de Liam.  
Scott, Malia et Lydia était présent et se retournèrent brusquement.

-OÙ EST LIAM ? Hurla Theo.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répondit sèchement Malia.

Theo grogna et se tourna vers Scott, le défiant du regard.

Je t'ai déjà tué une fois, je peux le refaire.

Malia grogna à son tour mais Scott lui lança un regard pour la rassurer.

-Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?  
-Je veux essayer de le sauver.

La coyote-garou émit un ricanement dédaigneux. Theo lui jeta un regard noir, dévoilant ses crocs.

-Où est-il ? demanda t-il de nouveau.

Scott soutint son regard quelques secondes puis lui indiqua une porte derrière lui. 

Theo passa devant lui en courant et ouvrit la porte. Liam était allongé sur la table en fer, désespérément immobile. La chimère s'approcha doucement et prit sa main glacée.  
Il ferma les yeux et laissa monter en lui tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était revenu de sous terre. Sa rage, sa culpabilité, sa joie de retrouver Aria, sa peine en voyant qu'elle avait peur de lui, puis son affection pour Liam, sa souffrance quand il était mort devant lui et enfin sa détermination à le sauver. Il tenta d'établir comme un pont entre Liam et lui, de lui communiquer la puissance de ses sentiments. Il serra plus fort la main du bêta, se concentrant sur ses sentiments pour lui.

Il se sentait bien, étrangement paisible, alors qu'il exprimait enfin tout ce qu'il avait toujours renfermé au plus profond de lui-même. Il remarqua à peine que la main de Liam se réchauffait doucement dans la sienne. Un bruit sourd et régulier parvint à ses oreilles et il rouvrit les yeux. La poitrine de Liam se soulevait et il cligna lentement des yeux.

 

La noirceur qui entourait Liam se dissipa petit à petit. Il se redressa sur les coudes, son corps tout entier tremblant de douleur. Son regard croisa celui de Theo qui éclata de rire et le serra dans ses bras. La pression des bras de la chimère lui arracha un cri de douleur et Theo s'écarta de lui. La chimère avait un grand sourire, pas un de ces petits sourires sarcastiques qu'il avait parfois, mais un sourire sincère et joyeux. Les souvenirs de Liam commençaient à lui revenir par flashs ; il se revit combattant Esus, il entendit de nouveau la voix de Theo criant son nom. Il releva la tête, regardant la chimère. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et les sentiments de Theo frappèrent Liam de plein fouet.

Encore étourdi, il s'assit sur le bord de la table et se pencha vers le jeune homme pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Theo le soutint en l'entourant doucement de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser.  
Ils se séparèrent en laissant leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre.

-Tu m'as sauvé... murmura Liam.  
-Oui, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment j'ai fait.

Liam releva soudain la tête.

-Ton odeur... Elle est, différente.

Theo regarda ses mains et tenta de faire sortir ses griffes, sans succès. Il regarda Liam en tentant de faire briller ses yeux mais le bêta secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. 

-Comment c'est possible ? Je ne suis même pas un vrai loup-garou !  
-Je... Je suis désolé, souffla Liam.

Theo le regarda d'un air ahuri.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Ce n'est pas ta faute.  
-Si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé tu aurais encore tes pouvoirs...  
-Qu'est ce que je m'en fous de mes pouvoirs ! Il ne m'ont jamais apporté que des ennuis, dit-il amèrement. 

Un sourire éclaira son visage :

-Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là.

Liam lui sourit à sont tour.

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

Theo eut un de ses sourires en coin dont il avait le secret et posa sa main sur l'épaule du bêta.

-Il y bien une ou deux choses que tu peux faire. D'abord, embrasse-moi.

Liam s'exécuta aussitôt, passant la main dans les cheveux de Theo. Quand ils séparèrent, l'ancienne chimère le regarda droit dans les yeux, la perte de ses pouvoirs n'ayant en rien atténué la profondeur de son regard.

-Et maintenant promet moi une chose : ne pars pas. Plus jamais.

Liam le regarda quelques instants puis l'embrassa à nouveau, lentement, faisant passer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer à voix haute par ce baiser.

 

 

Épilogue

Theo entra dans le salon sans bruit. Il venait de déposer Liam chez lui après avoir passé la journée à tenter d'expliquer aux membres de la meute ce qui s'était passé.  
Il allait gagner sa chambre quand il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et reconnut Aria. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas senti avant quand il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir comme un loup désormais.

-Liam va bien, dit-il d'une voix où perçait le soulagement ;

Aria sourit et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Longue histoire, coupa Theo en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.  
-Ça je m'en doute bien.  
-Il faut que tu saches quelque chose... Je ne suis plus une chimère.  
-Heu je n'y connais rien, mais je croyais que c'était impossible, non ?  
-Moi aussi. Mais apparemment c'est possible.  
-Eh bien, heu je suis désolée ?  
-Pas besoin. Liam va bien et c'est tout ce qui compte.  
-Je me demande où est passé mon frère le psychopathe, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire.  
-Humm, je me demande bien ce qui lui est arrivé.

Et ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire.


End file.
